


Of movies, confessions and witches

by LeeGale



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Kisses, M/M, Post-Canon, geting together, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: It's Halloween in Tokyo, and Mishima gets a surprise...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 23





	Of movies, confessions and witches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this is technically a day late, I meant to post it yesterday but I only started writing it yesterday, so... Anyway, I hope you like it!

Mishima sighed as he stared down at his phone, the only source of unnatural light in his entire apartment. There he was, feeling lonely and sorry for himself on Halloween... To be honest, he didn't know why he was so upset. He was used to no one caring about him on the holiday - he'd never been invited to a Halloween party or to go to a horror movie marathon or anything ever - but this year... He'd overheard his friends (and, despite having been officially friends for well over a year, he still couldn't believe it), particularly Ryuji and Akira, making plans for Halloween. They'd all agreed to meet up and watch horror movies and dress in whatever costumes they felt like, but... But none of them had invited Mishima. He didn't know why, but damn, did it hurt. Sure, he wasn't as close to them as they were to each other, but he was supposed to be their  _ friend _ , they were supposed to  _ care _ , they weren't just supposed to leave him out whenever they made plans, they were supposed to at least pretend they wanted him around- But that was it, wasn't it? That was why Mishima was so upset. Because he knew they didn't want him around. Because he knew that they didn't really care. Because he knew, despite everything that he'd done for them since Akira had moved to Tokyo two years prior, that he wasn't really one of them. That he was just someone they kept around because they felt sorry for him. That he was useless and a waste of space and-

Mishima's phone suddenly ringing startled him, the noise cutting through the heavy silence that had permeated everything. It took him a second to react, needing to calm his racing heart, only for it to start racing for an entirely different reason. Akira... The sight of his best friend/long-time crush's contact made Mishima fluster, even as the majority of his mind wondered why Akira would call him when he was supposed to be busy with his friends. Still. Mishima cleared his throat and took a deep breath before answering the call with a soft, "Hello?"

"Hey, Yuuki," Akira replied, voice just as soft as Mishima's as he remained oblivious to the way the use of his given name made Mishima blush slightly, "Where are you?"

That made Mishima pause, frowning. He... Why would Akira want to know that? He had no reason to... Instead of dwelling on it, Mishima forced himself to say, "I'm... at home. Why'd ya ask?"

"Because we all agreed to hang out? Did... Did you not want to come?" Akira responded, a hint of concern and confusion in his tone as what sounded like Futaba began to loudly ask where Mishima was. It made the bluenette frown deeper, also confused, before he cleared his throat again and replied.

"I... I wasn't invited, Akira," he stated, trying (and failing) to keep the hurt he felt out of his voice. That earned him a perplexed noise before Akira started to talk to someone else (and if that didn't feel like a stab in the chest...). Instead of paying his feelings any attention, though, Mishima sighed and started to speak, forcing out, "It's okay, Akira. I-"

"We meant to invite you," Akira cut him off, audibly displeased, "We got you a costume and everything. We... We didn't mean to forget."

Mishima stopped in his tracks. They... They had meant to invite him? They... They just forgot? ...Yeah, right. Akira was probably lying because the guilt of leaving his 'friend' out got too much in the end. That was more likely than any of them wanting anything to do with Mishima... The blue teen sighed, shaking his head to try to fight the thoughts dragging him down and he murmured, "It's okay, Akira. You... You guys have fun..."

Akira seemed to try to argue, but Mishima hung up before he could. They had all been through so much together - the Phantom Thieves, helping Akira stay in Tokyo instead of having to go home after his probation ended, finishing school - yet the others didn't actually care about him... Mishima sighed again and checked the time. It was only a little past four... As much as he just wanted to curl up in bed and ignore his feelings, Mishima knew he couldn't do that, so instead, he headed to his little living room and booted up his PS4. Sure, he wasn't able to spend the day with his friends and had been abandoned (as per fucking usual), but he could play some scary games to keep him entertained for a while. He had been meaning to finish Resident Evil 7 for a while...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Not even half an hour later, Mishima was distracted from his gaming by a knock at his door. It startled him so bad he didn't have the chance to fight off the hoard he'd been trapped in the middle of, and the 'Game Over' screen seemed to taunt him... Another knock made him sigh as he got up, brushing a bit of dirt off of his jeans before heading to the door and opening it. He froze when he saw who was there... Instead of letting his surprise show, though, he sent Ann and Shiho a small, shy smile and stuttered out, "I... Ann! Shiho! What... What are you doing here?"

"We came to give you your costume so we could hang out with the others, obviously!" Ann beamed, forcing her way past Mishima and into his apartment, followed by an awkward-looking Shiho, who smiled at Mishima and shrugged. However, the bluenette didn't pay her any mind, too busy frowning at Ann and internally questioning what she was on about. He... It didn't make sense for her to be there, especially not for what she claimed to be there for... I mean, it was pretty obvious that she and the others didn't want him there, right? So... So what was Ann on about? And why was she carrying such a big bag? And why was she even  _ there _ ? It made no sense-

"You know, I thought you knew you were invited! I mean, you're always invited if we're all hanging out, so of course, you were invited!" Ann all but exclaimed, grinning at Mishima as he continued to stand near his door dumbly. That... What? He... That didn't... Why...? What...? After a few moments, Ann seemed to realise that Mishima was confused, her bright grin becoming a much softer, sweeter smile as she quietly asked, "You... You do know you're always invited, right?"

Mishima hadn't known that, evidently, so he shrugged, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. For some reason, that made a flicker of sadness dance behind Ann's eyes, only to be quickly replaced with determination as she declared, "Alright, you need to change into your costume, then we need to go."

It was only then that Mishima realised that Ann and Shiho were dressed up, the former being an angel and the latter being a devil. It... It was a pretty cute pair of costumes, for the couple... Mishima hesitated, unsure if what Ann was saying was true, even as he desperately wanted it to be. He was so scared that it was just a prank, that his only friends were going to turn their backs on him finally, that he'd be abandoned again- Before he could get too worked up, Ann shoved the bag she held into his hand and pushed him towards his bedroom, insisting, "Go! Change! We need to hurry up so Ryuji doesn't steal all the candy!"

Mishima continued to hesitate, frowning and squeezing the bag tightly before forcing out, "I... Ann, it's fine. You didn't need to come all this way... I... I don't mind that you guys didn't want me around-"

That made Ann stop, freezing as she looked up at him (even with her heels, he was a couple of inches taller than her now..) with wide, troubled eyes. She seemed to pause, visibly concerned, before sighing and murmuring, "I... Yuuki, we do want you around. You're our friend! I-"

She cut herself off, her bottom lip quivering as she hesitated. For a moment, no one moved, but Ann quickly tugged Mishima into a surprise hug, making him stiffen as she muttered, "I... We want to hang with you Yuuki. I... I mean, everyone except Akira knew that we were planning to use tonight to finally get you two together! I mean-"

"I... What?" Mishima was the one who cut her off this time, pulling away with a furrowed brow. Sure, he knew that the others knew about his crush on Akira (it seemed like the bespectacled boy was the only one who  _ didn't _ know), but they wanted to get them together? That... That was not possible. Not only would there be no reason for them to want Mishima (useless, unworthy, waste of space Mishima) to date Akira (incredible, amazing, wonderful Akira), but the way Ann was acting... It seemed like she thought Mishima stood a chance. Which was impossible! Akira could date anyone he wanted to, he'd never settle for Mishima, he'd never settle for his hopeless Phanboy, he'd never settle for his failure of a PR manager that still had yet to even finish his first draft of the damned book he'd promised to write-

"Oh, yeah! That's why we even decided to set this all up! So, of course, we can't have it without you there!" Ann's grin was back as she shoved Mishima into his room. He tried to argue, but she slammed the door shut in his face, and he knew he didn't have a choice. So, instead of saying anything, he sighed and started to change...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Mishima couldn't help but fiddle with the hat perched atop his head as he, Shiho and Ann walked into LeBlanc. Sojiro had actually been nice enough to close up early, according to Ann, but only because he apparently had a date (which, really? Good for him), so everyone (that is, all of the former Phantom Thieves, including Akechi, Mishima, and Shiho) was able to use the actual cafe area to hand out. Meaning Mishima hadn't had the chance to properly prepare himself for seeing Akira. And damn, did he wish he'd had that chance...

Somehow, they had both ended up dressed as witches. But whereas Mishima was dressed as a male one (which, no, is not the same as a wizard. Wizards focus on alchemy and astrology, whereas witches harness the power of nature, meaning they have completely different looks), Akira had gone all out. Even wearing a dress, black except for dark blue, almost navy detailing and a moon under what could only be called a boob window...The dress was paired perfectly with fishnet tights and thigh-high stiletto boots, topped off with an adorable witch hat at a jaunty angle. In comparison, Mishima's witchy outfit (which, really, was just a nice pair of skinny jeans, a shirt the same colour as Akira's dress, with similar detailing and a similar hat) seemed almost... disappointing. I mean, sure it was certainly all tighter than most of what Mishima wore, so showed off his assets better, but in comparison to how Akira looked? Beautiful, breathtaking brilliant Akira? It was ugly.  _ Mishima _ was ugly, and he knew he'd never be enough or worthy or-

"Yuuki!" Futaba, dressed as a mummy, screeched, throwing herself at the older and distracting him as he had to catch her, "You look awesome! I'm so glad you could come! Akira said you thought you werent invited, which is dumb because you're  _ always _ invited to hang out..."

That last sentence earned Futaba a quiet snort from Ann, but Mishima was quickly stolen away from the ginger girl before she could say anything. Akira grasped his arm gently, tugging him away and over to the counter silently. Mishima found himself following without complaint, caught between focusing on the warmth of Akira's hand on his arm, his proximity, and his outfit... He didn't have long to consider it, though, since Akira let go as soon as the reached the counter (too soon, much too soon...) and started to make him a coffee. They both remained silent as Akira worked, Akira happy to not talk and Mishima unsure as to what he could say. He hadn't expected to end up here at all... However, before he could start down that train of thought, his attention was stolen by Ryuji, who suddenly appeared by his side.

"Yuuki!" the blonde beamed, the action juxtaposing his dark skull make-up (and really, Yusuke must have done his boyfriend's make-up. There was no way Ryuji could have done it himself) as he flopped onto the seat next to Mishima, "I thought you'd never arrive!"

"I... Uh... Sorry, Ryuji..." Mishima mumbled, shrinking in on himself. He hadn't meant to worry anyone, he just thought he wouldn't be wanted-

"No need to apologise, man! But you do have to play some games with me!" Ryuji declared, nudging Mishima with his elbow, before changing the topic by asking, "So, do you like your costume?"

Mishima nodded silently, smiling awkwardly before Akira pressed his coffee into his hand. For a moment, he considered trying to argue, but the soft, fond smile Akira fixed him with made him blush, so he used the cup to cover his expression. Of course, it didn't do a very good job, since Ryuji chuckled, but Mishima ignored that in favour of sipping his drink and thanking Akira softly. That earned him a small, sweet smile from Akira, who moved until he was leaned against the counter next to Mishima. And damn, Mishima was gay holy shit-

"C'mon, guys! Let's start the movies!" Futaba whined, leaning around the corners so she was peeking around the wall by the stairs. It earned her a wave of chuckles, but everyone agreed, so they all moved upstairs. Mishima hesitated and let everyone else head up first under the pretence of finishing his coffee, but really? It was so he had some time to pull himself together. He knew he was in a particularly bad mental place at the moment, and he didn't want to bring the mood down, so he needed to take a few moments to get himself together. Of course, it was just his luck that Akira stayed with him, smiling silently and leaning against the counter still, looking painfully tempting...

"Hey..." Akira murmured after a few moments of quiet as Mishima finished off his coffee, "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Mishima lied, forcing himself to smile. The unconvinced, concerned look Akira fixed him with made him falter, and that was all Akira needed to tell him the truth. In an instant, he was stood upright, frowning and gently resting a warm hand on Mishima's shoulder as he spoke softly.

"Yuuki... You don't need to lie to me. You know you can tell me anything..." he whispered, and Mishima felt his walls crumbling instantly. He... He wanted to be able to tell Akira, he really did, but his fear of being a burden, of being worthless, of being annoying, it all weighed that out. He really,  _ really _ wished he could just tell Akira, just bare his soul, just be completely honest for once- Akira seemed to pick up on Mishima's internal conflict, since he just smiled reassuringly and murmured, "Do you want to just go up and join the others?"

Silently, Mishima nodded, not trusting himself to speak. If he did... Akira didn't press, just squeezed Mishima's shoulder and took his cup to wash it. The smaller teen tried to argue but was quickly silenced, and they soon found themselves upstairs with everyone else. Of course, whilst they'd been downstairs, everyone else had found somewhere to sit whilst still able to see the projector that was showing the movies, leaving a conveniently sized space just big enough for two leaning against Akira's bed... Mishima was briefly reminded about what Ann had said, about them all trying to set him and Akira up, but shook his head to banish the thought. No matter what any of them tried, it would never work. He'd never stand a chance with Akira, he- The teen in question distracted Mishima by grasping his hand and tugging him over to the seats that had clearly been left for them, pushing Mishima down next to Ann and sitting between him and Akechi. It took them a few seconds to get settled, and as they did Futaba pulled the original 'Grudge' movie up on her laptop. Once everyone was seated properly, she smirked and started the film up with a murmur of, "Well, this'll be fun..."

As the movie played, Mishima found himself relaxing, startling a tiny bit at some parts but overall just having fun. Especially when some jumpscares scared Ann and Akira so much they jumped simultaneously. That was kinda really funny... At least, it was until Akira grasped Mishima's hand out of fear. It made the bluenette tense, not too much but enough for Akira to feel it and pull away, murmuring a soft apology. And, despite himself, Mishima already missed that moment of warmth... He hesitated for a moment, anxious, but when Akira jumped again, he made his move, carefully taking the bespectacled teen's hand in his and intertwining their fingers, squeezing once reassuringly. Akira's gaze jumped to him, surprised on the side of his face, but Mishima made sure to keep his own eyes on the movie, hoping the dim lighting would smother his blush. For a few seconds, Akira just stared, seemingly torn between awe and shock, but eventually, he smiled, a small, fond thing Mishima could barely make out from the corner of his eye, and leaned to the side until his head was leaning against Mishima's shoulder. That made the bluenette tense again, unsure as to how he should react, but when Akira just clasped his hand reassuringly and nuzzled closer, he forced himself to relax. He... He internally screamed when Akira pressed ever closer but didn't let it show, instead hesitantly leaning his head against the top of Akira's. And they stayed like that for a while, right until the movie finished and Futaba moved, prompting Akira to pull away. When he did, Mishima felt something in him ache, but he shoved it away and stretched, a long, slow thing that drew a soft, pleased moan from his throat...

"Why don't we play some kinda Halloween themed game?" Futaba suggested, jumping to her feet and turning the lights on, smirking when she saw how close Mishima and Akira were... It made the bluenette blush, but he didn't even get the chance to glare at Futaba before everyone else had agreed to play a game and he was being dragged into a make-shift circle, sat between Akira and Yusuke this time. For a few minutes, they all discussed what they wanted to play, but they eventually settled on never have I ever, using the alcohol Sojiro had let them have for when they had done something (Sojiro subscribed to the mindset that it was better for them all to drink together than go off and drink on their own, and he'd apparently said he'd pop by after his date to make sure none of them had gone overboard). It took a few more minutes for everyone to gather their drinks, but Mishima soon found himself back in his spot between Akira and Yusuke with a bottle of toffee apple cider in his hand...

"I'll start!" Futaba insisted when everyone was settled. They all agreed easily, even Mishima, who was slightly on edge because of the smirk Futaba sent him before she called out, "Never have I ever... had a crush on a teacher!"

No one drank then, which made Futaba pout, but before she could start complaining, Ryuji took his turn, nudging her lightly and declaring, "Never have I ever had a crush on Yuuki!"

Mishima internally scoffed at that, well aware that no one would drink to that- Except, a couple of people did. The sight of Shiho, Yusuke and  _ Akira _ drinking made Mishima pause, jaw dropping as he blinked rapidly. That... That didn't make any sense! When...? Why...? What-

"I told you Yusuke liked you before!" Futaba grinned, leaning so she could get a clear view of Mishima, her mummy costume already falling apart as she giggled. But... Mishima couldn't believe, something Futaba realised when she saw the utterly flabbergasted look on his face. She hesitated for a second, seemingly unsure as to what to say, but was cut off.

"It's true," Shiho piped up, shrugging shyly, "We... We've all met up and talked about how amazing you are. Of course, Yusuke and I have both moved on... But we still like to talk sometimes, you know?"

Mishima... didn't know, actually. It made no sense for any of them, especially not  _ Akira,  _ to have ever liked him. They were all incredible in their own way, and Mishima? He... He just wasn't. He-

"She's right..." Akira murmured, shrugging slightly and looking awkward, "Do... Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Mishima was quick to shake his head, not wanting anyone to think he had any issues and stuttering out, "N... No! I just... You know... Um..."

"He doesn't believe it because he has less self-worth than you do, Akira," Yusuke finished for Mishima, smiling slightly at the shorter bluenette before continuing, "Anyway, it's my turn, is it not? Never have I ever had a crush on Ann."

Mishima ignored his own feelings as, unsurprisingly, Shiho and Ryuji both drank. Well, Ryuji drinking raised a few eyebrows, but he was quick to wave it off with a nonchalant, "It was back in middle school!"

That earned him a few chuckles, but Mishima was distracted by Akira, who had gently grasped his hand and leaned close enough to whisper in his ear, "You're amazing, Yuuki. Don't forget that..."

It made him blush, even as he tried to deny it, but Akira was already leaning back (but still holding his hand!) and stating, "Never have I ever had a crush on Goro."

For a moment, no one moved, but eventually, Makoto blushed and took a small sip, even as she practically sat in Haru's lap. The pinkette didn't seem mind that her girlfriend had liked Akechi, instead giggling and murmuring, "I remember when we started dating, you were so nervous because I'd known about when you liked Goro!"

Makoto laughed too at that, but Mishima was too busy being distracted by Akira to notice. The taller teen had squeezed his hand and gestured to his drink, which made Mishima frown as he quietly asked, "...What?"

"You used to have a thing for him, right? When everything was still going on?" Akira replied, a hint of something dark in his eyes. It made Mishima pause, blinking in surprise before a chuckle forced its way out of his mouth. He shook his head, which just made Akira pout and murmur, "You always called him attractive..."

The fact that Akira even remembered that made Mishima hesitate, eyes wide as he glanced up at his friend, before shaking his head again and stating, "There's a difference between finding someone attractive and having actual feelings for someone, Akira..."

That earned him a small hum from Akira, who suddenly seemed deep in thought, but he was quickly distracted by Akechi calling out, "Why don't you take your turn, Yuuki? And make it something Halloween themed?"

"Oh! Alright... Um... Never have I ever dressed up for Halloween before tonight!" Mishima replied, shrugging. That earned him a wave of gasps, even as literally everyone else drank. That surprised Mishima, since he'd expected Haru and Akechi to have not dressed up before, but he didn't even get the chance to say anything before he was distracted by a sad voice...

"I... Please tell me that's not why you thought we didn't want you here..." Ann murmured, her hands covering her mouth and making her voice slightly muffled. Mishima was able to understand her, though, enough that he nodded. For a moment, Ann seemed to hesitate, but she was quick to practically fling herself across the group and hug him. It made him tense for a moment, but he soon put his drink down and untangled his hand from Akira so he could hug back awkwardly. Although, it seemed like Ann wasn't the only who didn't like what Mishima had revealed, as as soon as Ann let him go Mishima found himself being tugged into a tight hug by Akira, who held him close and nuzzled his hair as he spoke softly...

"We  _ always _ want you with us, Yuuki. Always..." he whispered, something akin to desperation in his tone. It made Mishima blush, even as his mind screamed that that was wrong, that that was bullshit, that Akira was just lying to be nice-

"Yeah, man! You're one of us!" Ryuji yelled, somehow worming his way around so he had joined the hug, and soon enough everyone was taking part. It... It made no sense! Why would they- But... Why? What did they have to gain? He... He wasn't useful to them, not with how much he was failing to write their book! He wasn't a particularly great person! He had  _ nothing _ to offer them-

"We care about you, Yuuki..." Akira murmured into Mishima's ear, the brush of breath against sensitive skin making the bluenette shiver. However, before Akira could do or say anything, Futaba pulled away from the hug and changed the subject by suggesting they watched another movie. Everyone agreed, although not without giving Mishima a separate hug each, and they soon found themselves settled around the room again. This time, however, Akira grasped Mishima's hand and pulled him over to the bed, forcing him to sit against the wall in the corner then curling up next to him. It made the bluenette hesitate and blush, but Akira just remained there, resting his head against Mishima's collar bone and stating, "We're cuddling until you know that I lo- care about you."

That little slip-up made Mishima pause, his eyes widening when he focused on Akira. The taller teen was already watching him, his own eyes dark with what looked like... apprehension. But that couldn't be right. Because it almost sounded like Akira wanted to say he loved Mishima-

"I... Sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"Can... Can we talk?" Mishima murmured, his heart fluttering as he cut Akira off. The other teen hesitated, visibly torn, before nodding. In an instant, Mishima was on his feet, using his grip on Akira'shand to pull him down the stairs. It earned them a wave of wolf-whistles, but Mishima brushed them off with a flip of his finger, hurrying downstairs. As soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs, he let go of Akira and started to pace, murmuring, "I... Please tell me if you're joking, Akira. Be... Because it almost sounded like you wanted to say you love me and that makes no sense and I really,  _ really _ need to know if this is some cruel prank-"

"I... I'm serious..." Akira replied, suddenly gently cupping Mishima's cheek and stopping him in his tracks. It made the bluenette's cheeks flush as his heart fluttered, especially when Akira went on to continue with a soft, "I... I love you. Have for a while now... I... The others decided to set up tonight so they could, uh, push us together, I guess. And... And I know you don't return my feelings so please, please can we still be friends? I-"

This time, Mishima cut Akira off. His hands found their own way into Akira's hair as he pulled the taller teen into a harsh kiss, trying to force all of his feelings into the action. It startled Akira, especially when their teeth knocked together painfully, but Mishima was quick to adjust the kiss, slowing it as he gently traced the seam of Akira's lips with his tongue. That seemed to get Akira to join in, melting as he kissed back and let his hands curl in Mishima's hair. It... Neither of them could believe what was happening. They had both been waiting for so long- Mishima pulled away slowly, panting and blinking his eyes open, only for his heart to stop when he saw the state Akira was in... The bespectacled teen's glasses had been knocked askew, his hat had fallen to the floor, his hair was even messier than normal, his lips were already spit-slick and bruising, and his cheeks were a beautifully soft pink... It made Mishima's heart restart as he smiled and pressed his forehead to Akira's, whispering, "I... I love you too. I just... I never thought you'd like me. I mean, you're incredible and gorgeous and the most wonderful person I've ever met-"

"That'd be you, actually..." Akira breathed, his eyes sparkling as he smirked when Mishima started to splutter, "I... You're so sweet, Yuuki, and so cute and you look so hot in those jeans - I mean, seriously? How tight they are should be illegal-"

"I look good? Like you can say anything. I... You're wearing a  _ dress _ Akira! I... My heart can't take it..." Mishima murmured, unable to help himself as he glanced down. Akira was seriously too damn attractive-

"You... You actually like it?" Akira asked, seemingly surprised. Mishima nodded quickly, letting his hands settle on Akira's hips as he pulled the taller teen closer for another kiss. Akira melted at that, moaning when Mishima nibbled on his bottom lip... They both pulled away after a few minutes, panting and grinning, and Akira sighed as he whispered, "Happy Halloween, Yuuki..."

"Happy Halloween, Akira..."


End file.
